Somewhat Serenity
by Tanzani Coil - The Only
Summary: Ghastly and Tanith have been together for so long, and Ghastly feels the need to ask the question ;) Oneshot, Ghanith. Characters by Derek Landy. *Rated T for suggestiveness*


SP – Somewhat Serenity

Ghastly bristly walked down the sanctuary corridors, his cape; which he hated to much, was flowing closely behind him. His face was tired, with dark eyelids, and he hadn't slept for quite a while. And when he does manage to get some sleep, it's for very little time, and always at the sanctuary.

Ghastly got out a key from his pocket and slid it into the lock, and after a soft _click, _he was able to turn it and enter his seemingly empty office. Dust had collected on bookcases and objects, and the room as itself was dreary and tasteless. Ghastly, having a good sense of style; hated it.

He sighed as he sat down in his chair and rested his elbows on the desk, which was old and wooden. He looked at his pile of files on his desk and rolled his eyes, mainly at how long they had been there. Ghastly groaned and rested his head in his hands; thinking of his warm bed at home, with his normal tea, and his tailoring works. He hadn't been home in days, and he missed it terribly.

Ghastly's thoughts got interrupted when he heard a light knock on the office door, and be bid them in. A smile spread across his face and he stood up from his desk to greet Tanith Low at the door.

"Hey you," She grinned, kissing him.

They rested their foreheads together once they pulled away, and Ghastly sighed.

"The workload is killing me, Tanith. I don't know what to do."

Tanith opened her eyes and smirked up at him. "Well..." she whispered seductively. "I can you keep you occupied if you like..."

Ghastly grinned and kissed her forehead. "It's always you who thinks of that, don't you?"

Tanith wrapped her arms around Ghastly's neck and pulled him closer. "And it's always you who agrees to that, don't you?"

Ghastly laughed and pulled away, reaching over to his desk to grab his car keys. They walked out of the sanctuary hand in hand, and Skulduggery and Valkyrie, who were watching at the time, both grinned when they saw how happy their colleagues were.

No one could deny it, not even Ghastly. He had a shine in his eyes that was never there before, and a somewhat serenity about his life that never existed. He became an elder to have the resources for Tanith, and as though his job in life was complete, he was so much calmer. He could calm disputes between colleagues, and the other sanctuaries were now respecting him as an elder. He smiled a lot more, too. He did smile before, but now he was constantly grinning at, sometimes, nothing at all. Tanith had changed him, and it was for the better.

They way Ghastly and Tanith thought of it, they were soul mates. They loved each other's company more than anything, and they yearned it when they were apart. In fact, every time he looked at her, a particular thought sprang to his mind, and tonight was the time to do it.

Tanith woke up at 3:00am with her body against Ghastly's, his comfortable sheets wrapped around her naked body. The window was slightly open, and the curtains next to it were waving slightly in the breeze. She stirred slightly and opened her eyes, and she smiled to herself when she felt the warmth of Ghastly nest to her. His arm was wrapped around her waist, with his head resting peacefully on the pillow they were sharing, right next to her shoulder.

She turned over and saw Ghastly's peaceful face, and pressed herself more against him. Ghastly soon awoke, and responded by tightening his embrace for a second.

"I love you, Tanith." Ghastly murmured, his hand stroking her cheek.

Tanith smiled gently and kissed Ghastly's cheek. "I love you too, Ghastly; So much."

Ghastly smiled and wrapped his arms around her tightly, Tanith doing likewise. After a few minutes of the tight embrace, Ghastly kissed Tanith's neck gently. Tanith smiled and pulled back, resting her forehead against his.

"Tanith?" Ghastly breathed.

"Mmm?"

"I need to ask you something." Ghastly asked, somewhat nervously.

Tanith's eyes opened and she looked at him worriedly. "Yeah, sure." Ghastly smiled and reached for his bedside cabinet. "You ok?" Tanith asked, concerned. Ghastly really _was _nervous.

Ghastly turned his head to her with a shaky smile on his face. "I'm fine Tanith. Grand, actually."

Tanith grinned when he turned over.

Ghastly inhaled and looked at Tanith. "Tanith, I've known you for about 7 years now. We've been through the best times together, saved the world, been on the brink of death, and yet here we are. You eyes are still as beautiful as they always have been, and your personality in itself is such an amazing thing." Ghastly whispered, looking straight into her eyes. "And I was wondering if..." Ghastly said, bring out a beautiful small box from behind his back. "You would want to marry me."

And then her arms were around his neck and she was laughing despite the seriousness. Ghastly chuckled and hugged her with his muscled arms, and allt he while Tanith had tears of happiness streaming down her face.

"Yes! Yes yes yes!" Tanith cried, hugging him tighter.

Ghastly laughed and Tanith pulled back, able to look into his eyes, which were brimming with tears. Even with the moonlight as the only light, Ghastly could see the pure happiness shining in Tanith's eyes.

Ghastly held her hand and slipped a golden ring with embedded tanzanites onto her finger, and Tanith moved her hand a little so that the moon's light reflected off it. She let out a laugh and hugged him tightly, and he held her close. One of his hands was in her hair, the other holding her body.

"So here out life starts." Tanith whispered gleefully.

"You and me." Ghastly said softly, kissing her neck.

"Yep. You and me."

"Forever and always."

Tanith pulled back and kissed him on the lips. "Forever and always."


End file.
